Road Trip
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: I think the title says it all. Please R and R. Plus please tell me if I should continue this story in my review. :D
1. Chapter 1 Road Trip

Road trip. Note: I would like people to say in the review if I should continue this as a bigger story or just leave it as it is. Please say in your review. thanks! :D

* * *

Jester sat in the van with a frown on her face.

There was nothing to do.

She looked around at the van's other occupants and smiled a tiny bit at the serial sight.

Scarecrow was driving, Edward sat next to him, Jervis sat next to Jester and at the back sat Croc.

"Are we there yet?" asked Jester.

Edward bit his lip. "Jester." he said quite calmly.

"Yeah Eddie?"

"If we were there, don't you think we wouldn't be moving?" he said, his eyes narrowed at her as he looked behind him.

Jester glared back at him and stuck her tongue at him.

"Can we get something to eat?" moaned Croc.

"NO!" shouted Scarecrow.

"Why not?" snapped Croc, his red eyes narrowed to glare right at the back of Jonathan's head.

Jester giggled. "Yeah, Jonny, why can't Croc have a snack?"

"You know why!" he snapped at her.

Jervis sighed. "Well, if we can't have a snack, can we have a tea party?"

"NO!" Jonathan shouted again.

"Is that the only thing you can say Jonny?" asked Jester, a small grin pulling at her lips.

"Jester. Please be quiet." hissed Edward.

"Why?" asked Jester.

"Because as much as I like Jonathan, I really don't want to be sprayed in the face by his fear toxin." Edward snapped at her.

Jester chuckled. "Why?"

Edward gritted his teeth. "You know why!"

"But wh-"

"Jester you speak one more word I will kill you!" shouted Jonathan.

"That's a little over the top, don't you think Crow?" asked Jervis.

Jonathan glared at him through the rear view mirror.

Jervis looked at the floor.

Jester sighed and started to kick Edward's seat.

Edward tightened his hand into a fist.

Jester sighed and kicked it harder.

"It'll stop, it'll stop, it'll stop." he started to mutter to himself.

Jester did anything but stop, instead she intensified it, kicking his seat as hard as she could.

"Jester! If you don't stop kicking my seat I will string you up by your ears!" he shouted at her.

Jester stared at him.

"I'M HUNGY!" shouted Croc.

"WE DON'T CARE!" Edward shouted back at him.

Jester sighed. "I'm board!"

"Entertain yourself." snapped Jonathan.

Jester looked around the empty van compartment. "With what?!"

"I don't know, I'm driving!" Jonathan shouted back.

"That's a lot of help Jonny. Thanks." Jester hissed back.

Jervis sighed. "Where are we going any way? Are going to wonderland?"

"NO!" shouted Jonathan and Edward.

Jervis frowned. "Why not? Wonderland is so fun. But which way do we go to get there? Is it right or left or is right left and left right?"

Jester sighed. "Ya' know Jerv' you are real annoying when you start talking wonderland."

"I'M STILL HUNGRY!" shouted Croc.

"AND WE STILL DON'T CARE!" Edward shouted back at him.

Jester sighed. "I guess it could be worse." she muttered.

"Don't say that!" shouted Edward.

"Why not?" asked Jester a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"Because whenever anyone ever says that, it gets worse." hissed Edward.

"Oh yeah it does, doesn't it?" Jester said to herself.

Jonathan sighed. "Look. We're no where near Gotham, so hopefully we won't have to worry about flying rodents and their dumb birds."

Jester sighed. "Yeah but pointy ears would make it more interesting."

"He'd also cause us a lot more pain." snapped Edward.

"I AM STARVING!" shouted Croc.

"WHAT BIT OF 'WE DON'T CARE' AREN'T YOU GETTING?!" Edward yelled back at him.

Jester pulled her headphones out of her bag, along with her i-pod and started to listen to her music.

Jervis sighed. "Edward did you bring my copy of Alice in Wonderland?"

"No Jervis, sorry. I forgot it." he said as he threw the book out of the window, while Jervis wasn't looking.

Jonathan smirked a tiny bit, because he saw what Edward had done.

Suddenly Jester got a bright idea. "Hey guys! Why don't we play I spy?"

"Because it's for children." hissed Edward as he glared out of the window.

"Plus, Edward would probably always win." Jonathan stated as he took a very sharp corner.

"Jonny! Why'd you do that? You've just stroked Edward's ego!" yelled Jester.

Edward turned and glared at her. "What ego?" he hissed.

"The ego that, if gotten any bigger, would cause you to float!" hissed Jester.

Croc sighed. "GUYS I'M-"

"STILL HUNGRY! YES WE KNOW! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT? WE DON'T CARE!" shouted Edward.

"Watch it Nigma!" shouted Croc.

"Watch what?" Edward hissed back.

"The jabarwock!" shouted Jervis as he pointed out of the window.

Jester looked out of the window Jervis was pointing at. "I don't see anything."

"Jester. Jervis has a mental condition which makes him see things that aren't really there." said Jonathan as he took a hard left.

They all got thrown forward as Jonathan slammed on the breaks.

"What the heck Jonathan!?" shouted Edward. "Why'd you do that?"

"It was either I breaked or didn't break at all and run over you girlfriend, Nigma." he hissed back.

Edward blinked a couple of times before looking out of the window to see Sphinx standing in the middle of the road, a bag in one hand and suitcase in the other.

"Oh no." muttered Edward.

Jester grinned. "We've got room. She can ride with us."

"NO SHE CAN'T!" shouted Edward.

"Yes she can Edward." said Jonathan a cruel smirk spreading on his thin lips. "Now go and be a gentalmen and help the young lady with her case and her bag."

If it where possible, Edward would be shooting daggers out of his eyes at Jonathan.

With a heavy sigh, he got out of the van and walked over to Sphinx.

Edward glared at the floor as he walked over to her, only looking up at her once he got to her.

She was in normal clothing. White jeans, with black high heel boots on, a black top with a white relaxed business jacket on, with a gold question mark pendent hung around her neck. Golden question mark earrings hung down and she wore big golden braclets.

"Didn't expect to see you." she said grinning at him.

Edward glared at her. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you."

"Well, are you going to help me with my case or not?" asked Sphinx, a smile tugging at her lips.

Edward glared before grabbing her case and pulling it along with him.

Sphinx followed after him.

"What are you doing here Mist?" asked Edward.

Sphinx sighed. "I got into a little bit of trouble back home, so I had to leave Gotham."

"And where is Enigma?" asked Edward as he put her case in the back of the van.

"She's staying with Selina and Katrina. They're looking after her while I lay low." explained Sphinx.

Edward nodded his head. "Who's after you?"

Sphinx paused and looked away from him.

"Mist. Who's after you?" hissed Edward.

"No one important." she muttered.

"No. That's not good enough Mist! Who is it?" yelled Edward as he grabbed her shoulders.

Sphinx stared at him for a long time. "Hush." she whispered.

Edward stared at her. "Alright. You are defiantly coming with us." he said as he opened the door for her to get in.

"Hi Sphinx! How've you been?" asked Jester waving at her.

Sphinx smirked a tiny bit. "I've been great Jester and you?"

Jester grinned. "You know me Sphinx. I'm always great!"

"Always insane is more like it." muttered Jonathan.

"Oh shut up Jonny!" snapped Jester. "My mental state is completely sound."

"If that's the case then do tell me why you were locked up in a mental asylum." hissed Jonathan.

Jester glared at him. "Insanity is a matter of opinion Jonny." Jester hissed at him. "And in their opinion I was insane."

"You're insane in everyone's opinion." snapped Edward as he got into the van.

"Thanks for the support big brother 'R'. It's real appreciated." Jester hissed at him.

"Sphinx, have you seen Alice?" asked Jervis, his eyes shining with hope.

Sphinx gave him a fake smile and said. "No Jervis, I haven't. Sorry."

Jervis sighed and looked at the floor. "Well at least Edward has his Alice."

Edward went as red as a tomato. "Jervis!" he shrieked.

Jester burst out laughing. "Oh now that was funny!"

"Sphinx. Do you have any food with you?" asked Croc.

Sphinx bit her lip. "No, sorry Croc, I don't."

"Are you really that hungry Croc?" asked Jester.

"No, I was just shouting that I was for fun." he hissed.

Jester glared at him. "No need to be sarcastic Croc."

"You know, I am glad we don't have Zsasz with us." said Edward.

"Aren't we all." said Jonathan smiling.

"No, you don't understand. The last time I travelled somewhere with him, he ended up chanting 'I need the mark' for an hour." cried Edward.

"Wasn't Jester with you when he did that?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes but don't go asking her what happened." said Edward as he looked out of the window.

"Why not?" asked Sphinx.

"Because she's probably forgotten." explained Edward

"I have not forgotten!" shouted Jester.

"Yes you have." Edward sighed. "You'd forget where your head was if it wasn't attched to you neck."

"You do know I packed my frying pan with me, Edward. I've been waiting to give it a good swing, see how hard it is." hissed Jester.

"Of corse you can remember Jester, who ever said you can't?" cried Edward.

"I want to go to wonderland." cried Jervis.

"I want you to be quiet." snapped Jonathan.

"Hey! Jonny! Jervis has barely spoken a word." cried Jester.

"Yes and I want it to stay that way." snapped Jonathan.

"You're mean." hissed Jester.

"Jester. I'm a murdering skistophrenic maniac, with a slight personality disorder. Of course I'm mean!" shouted Jonathan.

"No need to shout Jonny. I ain't deff." snapped Jester.

Edward blinked a couple of times. "You aren't?"

"Pardon?" said Jester giggling.

Edward rolled his eyes, as did the others, because they all knew one thing.

This was going to be a long journey.

THE END?


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

Welcome. Note: Hope you guys enjoy! :D Please leave a review!

* * *

"I want to listen to the radio!" shouted Jester.

"Well, I don't want to." snapped Edward.

"Why can't we listen to the radio?" asked Sphinx.

"Shut up Sphinx!" snapped Jonathan.

"Make me scare-idiot!" hissed Sphinx.

Jester grinned and started to chant. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"GUYS! I'M HUNGRY!" shouted Croc.

"WE KNOW!" they all shouted back.

Croc folded is arms and muttered. "If you know, then why haven't you done anything about it?"

"Because we know what you eat!" Edward shouted back at him.

"Hey straw for brains, turn the radio on!" shouted Jester as she kicked the back of Edward's seat again.

"NO!" shouted Jonathan.

Jester glared at him. "I want to listen to some punk music!" she yelled.

Edward scowled. "That's rubbish!" he shouted.

Jester gritted her teeth, but was able to keep her temper down. "It's better then the nursery rhymes Jonny keeps muttering."

"Okay I'll agree with you on that." replied Edward as he glared out of the window.

"I have told you all a million times, that was the drugs they had me on." hissed Jonathan, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"May we listen to the audio book of Alice in Wonderland?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"But…. it's Alice in Wonderland." cried Jervis, his eyes going wide.

"We don't care!" shouted Edward.

"Why are you so grumpy today, Edward?" asked Sphinx as she brushed imaginary dirt of her trousers.

"Because you're here!" Edward snapped at her.

"Ouch! That was harsh Eddie." hissed Sphinx.

Edward glared at her. "I don't care." he hissed, "And don't call me Eddie!"

"Jonny! Please stick the radio on!" cried Jester.

"No." hissed Jonathan.

"Let me put it on straw for brains!" shouted Jester.

"Alright just shut up!" shouted Edward. "There's a gas station a bit further up. We can pull in there. Croc can get a snack, we can get money and some CDs and Jervis can go to the back and get a copy of Alice in Wonderland from the shelfs at the back."

"Edward how do you know that gas station is up here?" asked Jester.

Sphinx looked out of the window. "Oh no. EDWARD…..! Is that what I think it is?" she cried.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Sphinx unfortunately it is. Welcome home, Mist."

The other rogues went wide eyed.

"Welcome home?" whispered Jester.

Sphinx sighed. "Yeah, welcome to our home town."

TBC.


End file.
